


고바야시 마루 테스트에 사랑을 담아

by Heyjinism



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	고바야시 마루 테스트에 사랑을 담아

"클링온은 포로를 받지 않아. 어떻게 하겠나, 사빅 군."

귀가 뾰족한, 젊은 벌칸 사관은 입술을 꼭 깨물며 앞을 바라보았다.

"남아서 함께 침몰이라도?"

사빅은 함장석의 팔걸이에 손톱자국이 남을 만큼 힘주어 쥐었다 놓았다. 전술과목이라면 그녀의 동기들 중 그녀를 따라올 사람은 없었다. 하지만 이 테스트는, 불가능했다. 그녀의 동기들과 한 기수 위의 선배들이 실패한 모든 방식을 시뮬레이팅해서 전략을 짰지만, 결과는 패배였다. 그것도 참담한 패배. 포로교환조차 실패하고, 생존자도 없이, 그저 앉아서 죽음을 기다리게 되는 상황. 외통. 그녀는 패배를 인정하고 자리에서 일어났다.

"현명하군. 패배를 빨리 인정하는 것도 현명함의 증거일 수 있지."  
"솔직히 말씀드려도 되겠습니까, 제독."  
"말해보게."

제임스 T. 커크는 기분좋은 미소를 지으며 제자이자 후배인 젊은 장교를 바라보았다.

"이런 식의 능력평가는 불공정하다고 생각합니다."  
"불공정?"  
"모든 경우의 수를 다 동원했습니다. 승리는 불가능했습니다. 어떤 방법을 써도 승리할 수 없는 미션이...... 평가 대상이 되어서는 안된다고 생각합니다."  
"과정을 보는 거라네, 사빅 군."  
"과정요?"  
"그런 상황, 속수무책으로 당할 수 밖에 없는 상황은 어느 지휘관에게나 닥치는 법이야. 죽음을 각오해야 하는 일도 마찬가지지. 그걸 생각해 보았나?"  
"아뇨."  
"죽음에 대처하는 것도, 목숨을 지키고 승리하는 것 못지 않게 중요한 일이라고, 예전에 누가 말을 했었지."

커크는 빙긋 미소지었다.

"아직까지 생각해보지 못했다면, 이 참에 과제가 하나 생겼다고 생각하게나."

 

 

지금도 어제 일처럼 기억한다. 스타플릿 사관학교에서의 날들을. 아버지 없는 아이로 자라나, 싸우고, 면허도 없이 자동차를 몰아 달리고, 차를 벼랑으로 떨어뜨리며 아슬아슬하게 뛰어내리는, 그 외줄타기같은 감각속에 몸을 맡기던 시간을 지나, 처음으로 정말로 원하는 것이 무엇인지 똑바로 바라보았던 순간을. 파이크 제독의 권유로 들어온 사관학교에서 만난 그것은, 그에게는 전설과도 같은 아버지였고, 어린 시절 하나쯤 있기를 바랐을지 모를 형이었으며, 그의 손이 닿지 않았던 우주였고, 동시에 생도들이 동경하던 USS 엔터프라이즈 함과도 같은 것이었다. 그와는 다른, 뾰족한 귀와 창백한 뺨을 지닌 키 큰 남자는, 그렇게 선명하게 그의 새파란 눈 안에 가득 들어왔다.

"저 남자 뭐야."  
"응?"  
"귀가 뾰족해. 뾰족하잖아!!!!"  
"뭐야, 외계인 처음 본 사람처럼."  
"외계인이야?"  
"벌칸이야. 아, 진짜 촌에서 왔나보네."

사관학교에 도착한 첫 날, 옆자리에 앉아 멀미를 하던 인연으로 가까워진 군의관, 레오나드 본즈 맥코이는 생각보다 아는 게 많았다. 그렇지 않아도 무슨 노처녀 고모가 조카 챙기듯이 졸졸 따라다니며 챙겨주는 게 고맙기도 하고 귀찮기도 했지만, 적어도 지금만은 그가 옆에 있는 것이 한없이 반갑고 고마웠다.

"그래서, 저 남자는 누군데?"  
"누구긴 누구야. 스팍이지."  
"스팍?"  
"엔터프라이즈의 과학장교야. 우리 교관인데, 그 악명높은 고바야시 마루 테스트를 만들어낸 작자라고. 거 참, 나이도 얼마 안 먹어서는 악독하단 말이야. 음."  
"고바야시 마루 테스트?"  
"진짜 아는 거 없네. 뭔 빽으로 들어왔어?"  
"이봐, 본즈. 난 신입생이야. 모르면 가르쳐줘야지 그러시면 쓰나. 그 고바야시 마루가 뭐하는 건데?"  
"나도 몰라."  
"뭐?"  
"나도 모른다고. 그거 브릿지 올라가는 놈들용 테스트인데, 군의관인 내가 그 시험을 왜 보겠어."  
"뭐야, 똑같이 모르면서 아는 척 하긴."  
"야, 야. 나한테는 쓸데도 없는 거지만 넌 그거 테스트 봐야 하잖아. 그리고 오죽하면 군의관에게까지 소문이 다 났겠냐."  
"대체 그게 뭔데."

악명높은 고바야시 마루 테스트란, 지금까지 어떤 생도도 클리어한 적이 없다는 미션. 본즈는 시뮬레이션 룸에서 다시 하겠다고 고함을 지르거나 이렇게 허탈하게 질 수는 없다며 울며 나오는 이들이 한둘이 아니라는 이야기까지, 아는대로 들은대로 미주알고주알 다 떠들어댔다.

"그 아이디어 자체야 뭐, 윗선에서 낸 거긴 한데...... 그 핵심 프로그램을 짠 게 저 작자야. 어디보자, 너보다 고작해야 서너 살 많을걸? 벌칸들이야 워낙 똑똑하기도 하고, 엘리트 코스 쭉 밟아서 왔으니까 벌써 교관도 하고 그러는 거겠지만."  
"오케이."  
"뭐가 오케이야. 야, 신경 꺼. 그거 내년이야. 이게 또 이상한 것 하나 듣고 그거 클리어한다고 다른 공부 다 때려치울 기세네. 이봐, 짐!"  
"안 때려치우거든요."

낙제같은 걸 하면, 문제를 일으키면, 모두가 꿈꾸는 그 엔터프라이즈에 탈 수 없는걸. 그렇지 않아도, 그 새하얗고 멋진 모습을 본 순간 저 엔터프라이즈의 함장이 되고 말겠다고 생각했지만, 이제 한가지 이유가 더 생겼다. 저 남자. 지나가는 걸음걸음 발자국마다 살얼음이 낄 것 같은 저 차가운 남자가 이쪽을 한 번이라도 돌아보게 만들고 싶었다. 그게 어떤 감정인지에 대해서는, 깊이 생각하지 않았다. 그저, 저 남자의 동료가 되고 싶었다. 멀리서 뒷모습을 바라보는 것이 아니라, 마주보고 싶었다. 나란히 걸어가고 싶었다. 함장이 되어서, 조금 더 앞서 걷고 싶었다. 그를 향해 손을 내밀면서.

 

 

"닥터 맥코이께 들었습니다."

사빅이 다시 찾아온 것은, 테스트가 끝나고 반나절도 지나지 않아서였다.

"그 고바야시 마루 테스트를 통과한 사람이...... 있었다면서요."  
"아아."

옆에서 차를 마시고 있던 스팍의 표정이 묘하게 굳어지는 것을 즐기듯 바라보며, 커크는 대답했다.

"그랬던 것 같군."  
"제독님께서 바로 그, 전무후무하게 테스트를 통과한 생도셨다고...... 사실입니까?"  
"아마도. 아, 그랬을거야. 그래서...... 상도 받았지."  
"상은 무슨 상입니까."

스팍이 얼른 말을 가로막았다. 그는 자신과 동족인 사빅을 향해 엄격한 표정을 지어 보였지만, 커크가 테이블 밑으로 그의 허벅지를 꽉 쥐었다 놓는 바람에 그만 표정이 무너지고 말았다. 사빅은, 눈앞에서 벌어진 뭔가 이해가 가지 않는 상황을 눈을 깜빡이며 바라보았다.

"아니, 상 받은 게 맞아. 저기서 자네 몫의 찻잔을 가져오게. 차는 있고, 옛날 이야기를 들려주기 적당한 시기인 것 같기도 하고."  
"제독."  
"스팍, 우리들의 후배에게 노하우를 전수하는게 어디가 어때서."  
"비논리적입니다. 후배이자 제자에게 지금 징계받는 노하우를 전수하겠다는데."  
"발끈하는 것 보니, 내 말이 맞다고 생각하는 모양이군. 아, 이거 자네 표현이지? 앉게, 사빅 군. 이건 그러니까, 아주 옛날 이야기야. 음. 옛날 이야기."

 

 

1년동안 자료를 모았음에도 패배는 기정사실이나 다름없었다. 두 번의 패배는, 뼈아프다가보다는 불쾌했다. 나의 사전에는 불가능이라는 말은 없다고 떠들어대다가 폼안나게 실각한 어디의 황제도 있기는 하지만, 패배같은 것은 역시, 커크의 취미에는 맞지 않았다. 눈 앞을 가로막는 높고 단단한 성벽이란, 불가능이 아니라 공략대상이라는 뜻이었다. 그 단단하고 높다란 성벽을 넘어, 상대의 가장 은밀한 곳을 헤집어놓는 감각이란 무엇과도 비교할 수 없는 쾌락이다. 여자가 그랬고, 해킹 또한 그랬다. 마침내 굴복하는 상대를 보며 느끼는 자부심과 고양감 또한 그랬다. 제임스 T. 커크가 사랑하는 감각은 바로 그런 것이었다.

"이 뾰족귀가, 장난 아닌데......"

뾰족귀, 라고 부르긴 했지만, 사랑스러웠다. 그 뾰족한 귓바퀴를 만져보고 싶다고 생각했다. 그 차갑고 단단해보이는 남자가, 자신을 향해 격의없는 미소를 지어준다면 어떤 기분이 들까. 생각했다. 적어도, 지금의 이 해킹이 그와 마주볼 수 있는 첫 걸음이 될 거라고 생각했다. 여기 봐. 이것 봐. 난 당신의 알고리즘을, 뭐 100%는 아니지만 이만큼은 따라잡았어. 당신이 설치해 둔 삼중의 방화벽을 뚫고, 당신의 비밀번호까지 접근했어. 왜인지는 모르지만 그 비밀번호에 Sarek이라는 문자열들이 반복적으로 나타난다는 것도 알고 있지. 그건 무슨 뜻이야. 단어야? 아니면 사람 이름이야? 사람이라면 대체 누구야. 당신의 연인이야? 서른 자리가 넘는 비밀번호들마다, 묘하게 중간에 반복적으로 나타나는 문자열에까지 질투심을 느끼며, 커크는 몇 주에 걸쳐 천천히, 고바야시 마루 테스트 시스템을 해킹했다. 이런 것을 학생이 뚫고 들어올 가능성이야 어지간해서는 없는데도, 소스코드가 노출될만한 부분들을 부러 바이너리로 다 감추어 놓은 것까지, 짜증날정도로 꼼꼼한 상대의 성격이 느껴졌다. 다행히도, 데이터만 갈아끼우면 되는 일이었다. 기존의 데이터를 그대로 두고, 생도코드에 자신의 코드를 입력한 경우에만 새 데이터로 우회하여 불러오도록 약간의 코드를 더했다. 그리고 마침내, 세번째 테스트 날이 다가왔다.

"어차피 안된다니까 왜 세 번이나 보고 그래. 야, 짐."  
"그냥 구경이나 하고 있어요, 의사 선생님. 된다니까 그래."  
"안 된다니까."  
"된다고. 내기할래?"

시뮬레이션 룸으로 의기양양하게 걸어들어갔다. 다들, 이제는 그냥 또 패배겠거니, 그나마 조금이라도 피해를 줄이는 쪽으로 해 보려고 노력들은 하고 있지만 으레 안 되겠거니, 반쯤 포기한 상태였다. 거 봐, 그 코드를 본다면 너희들 모두 교관놈의 멱살이라도 잡고 싶어질거야. 이건 처음부터 불가능한 미션이었거든. 이런 미션으로 대체 우리에게 뭘 가르치고 싶었던거야. 패배? 노예근성? 엔터프라이즈라며, 먼 별들 사이로 모험을 떠날 사람들에게 대체 뭘 가르치려는거야. 멍청이들. 아, 그 존경스러울 정도의 알고리즘을 짜넣은 당신은 빼고. 그는 고개를 들어, 이쪽에서는 보이지 않는 교관들의 자리를 쳐다보고 괜히 손을 한 번 흔들었다가, 저 창문 너머에 파이크 제독도 있을 거라는 사실을 깨닫고 얼른 점잖은 표정을 지어 보였다.

"여기는 고바야시 마루 알타이어 6호 19주기에서 중력으로 떠도는 운석과 충돌해 동력을 모두 잃었다."  
"지시 내려요."

관제를 맡은 우후라가, 괜히 시간낭비 하고 있다는 듯 대충대충 지시를 요구했다.

"선체관통. 구명장치도 파괴되었다. 도움을 요청한다."  
"흠......."  
"데이터 요청 안 합니까?"

우후라가 짜증을 냈다. 커크는 역시, 성의없이 대답했다.

"아아, 그래. 데이터."  
"3등급 중성자 연료 수송선. 선원은 81명 승객은 300명입니다."  
"클링온 함정 3척이 출현했습니다. 좌표 316,4에서 빠르게 접근중!"  
"클링온이 어뢰를 발사하려고 합니다."  
"응, 그럼 빔을 쏴."  
"상대는 클링온인데요. 빔같은 것은 먹히지 않습......"  
"괜찮아, 그냥 쏴 봐."

커크가 느긋하게 대답했다. 적에게 씨알도 먹히지 않을 명령을 내리는 것을 들으며, 체코프는 안되는데, 하고 작게 중얼거리며 지시대로 버튼을 눌렀다.

그리고 화면 가득하던 클링온 함대들은, 마치 허약한 표적지처럼 빔 몇 발을 맞고 사라졌다. 생도의 승리라는 상황 자체가 설정되어 있지 않았는지, 그 생생하던 화면에는 클링온 함대의 잔해 하나 떠다니지 않았다. 그저 빈 화면과 깨진 픽셀, 그리고 몇 줄의 에러 메시지가 고작이었다. 스타플릿 역사상 처음으로, 불가능하다고 알려진 고바야시 마루 테스트는 이렇게, 싱거울 정도로 간단히 박살나고 말았다.

 

 

"이런 게 지금, 곧 우주로 나올 젊은 생도에게 필요한 조언이라고 생각하시는 겁니까."  
"패배와 무력감을 가르치는 것보다는 낫지 않나? 고바야시 마루 테스트는 한 사람의 함장의 자질을 테스트하기 위해 서로서로 브릿지 요원이 되어 참가하는건데, 처음 몇 명 지나고 나면 다들 의욕이라고는 찾아볼 수 없는 상태로 그냥 10초라도 더 버티면 다행이다, 그러다가 나중에는 아예 손 놓고 포기하잖나. 그런 것 보다는."  
"시뮬레이션 데이터를 바꿔서 함선을 구출하다니. 사기잖습니까."  
"사기도 전략이야."

사빅은 이 비교육적인 현장 앞에서, 정말 무슨 말을 하면 좋을지 모르겠다는 표정으로 두 사람을 바라보았다. 존경받는 제독 제임스 커크와, 스타플릿 최고의 과학장교 중 한 명이자 제임스 커크가 이 우주에서 가장 신뢰하는 벌칸인 스팍이, 생도 앞에서 한다는 말이 고작 사기가 전략이냐 아니냐에 대한 이야기라니. 황당한 가운데, 커크가 갑자기 몸을 앞으로 내밀며 스팍의 뺨에 입을 맞췄다.

"제독!"

스팍은 얼른 몸을 뒤로 빼며, 정말로 벌칸으로서는 드물게 이성적 판단과 냉정한 통찰력을 완전히 날려버린 표정을 하고, 그의 입을 손으로 가로막았다.

"제가 비록 신세를 지고 있다고는 하지만, 남 보는 앞에서는 절대 이러지 않기로 하셨잖습니까!"  
"내가 언제?"  
"지난번, 미래로 이동했던 미션에서 그러셨......"  
"아직 오지 않은 미래에 내가 했던 말을 두고 거 좀 쪼잔하게 그러지 말지."  
"그리고 그때 사기를 쳤던 것에 이어서 지금도 생도에게 사기 치시지 마십시오. 그때 징계 받아서 엔터프라이즈에는 타지도 못할 뻔 했던 것을, 닥터 맥코이가 사기를 쳐서 태워주지 않았습니까."  
"말은 똑바로 해야지. 그건 사기가 아니라 호의야. 그리고 난 그때 정말 아팠고, 아픈 사람을 함에 태우느냐 마느냐는 군의관 소관이니까 절차상 틀린 것도 없어."  
"닥터 맥코이가 일부러 환자로 만들려고 엉뚱한 약을 주사해서 부작용으로 퉁퉁 부어 있던 게 아주 엊그제 일 같군요."  
"그리고 난 그때, 상을 받은 게 맞아. 스팍."

분명히, 징계를 받아서 엔터프라이즈에도 못 탈 뻔 했다고 방금 스팍이 말했는데도, 커크는 빙긋 웃으며 부인했다. 사빅은 정말로, 지금 이 상황과 이 느물느물한 지구인의 농담이 이해가 가지 않았다. 그때, 커크는 마치 부연설명을 들려주듯, 스팍의 어깨를 붙잡으며 가볍게 입맞추고는 덧붙였다.

"내가 그때 고바야시 마루 시뮬레이션을 박살내지 않았으면, 날 봐주지도 않았을 거잖아."  
"벌칸도 화나면 무섭다는 걸 잊으신 모양이죠."  
"반은 나와 마찬가지로 인간이면서. 자네가 겉으로 보이는 것 만큼 차가운 벌칸이 아니라는 걸 나보다 더 잘 아는 이가 있던가?"  
"저, 저기......"

아무래도 여기 더 앉아 있다가는 정말 못 들을 말을 듣고 말 것 같은 불길한 예감에, 사빅은 그나마 자신의 동족이기도 한 존경하는 이에 대한 환상만이라도 지키려는 일념으로 얼른 테이블을 손으로 짚으며 일어났다.

"실례했습니다. 저, 저는...... 이만 가보겠습니다. 가르침 감사합니다."  
"내 생각에는, 제독. 우리가 사빅 군에게 성적 수치심을 준 것 같습니다만."  
"난 사빅 군에게 성적 수치심을 줄 의도가 전혀 없는데? 내가 성적 수치심을 주고 싶은 건 자네 뿐이라서."  
"실례했습니다아아아아아아아아!!!!!!!"

벌칸이라고 언제나 냉정한 것은 아니다. 벌칸이라고 언제나 침착한 것은 아니다. 벌칸이라고 해서 감정이 아주 없는 것은 아니다. 그저 드러내지 않고 가슴에 품을 뿐. 사빅은, 더 이상 이 자리에 있다가는 정말 못 볼 꼴을 보게 될 것 같은 공포에, 그야말로 귓바퀴에 불이라도 붙은 듯 부리나케 도망쳤다. 커크는 급히 열렸다 닫히는 문을 바라보며, 그가 스팍을 처음 만났던 그 나이 때 그랬듯 낄낄거리고 웃었다. 스팍이 죽일듯이 노려보고 있다는 것은 알고 있지만.

"그때, 그 내밀한 곳까지 열고 들어가 헤집는 기분이란...... 최고였지."  
"짐!"  
"자네 말고, 그 서버."  
"짐......"  
"서운한 것 같은데, 원한다면 당장 방을 잠글 수도 있고."  
"......대체, 무슨 생각이었던 겁니까."  
"뭐가. 사빅 군에게 한 이야기?"  
"아니."

스팍은 고개를 가로저었다. 커크는 스팍의 손을 붙잡았다. 벌칸 식으로 검지와 중지가 자연스럽게 붙고 중지와 약지 사이가 벌어진 꼴 그대로, 그는 그의 손을 자신의 가슴에 대었다.

"기억하나? 칸과 대적했을 때, 자네가 원자로에 들어가서 오류를 바로잡았던 것."  
"제가 아니라."  
"아니, 처음에는 자네였어. 두 번째는 나였지."  
"무슨 뜻입니까."  
"그, 스팍 대사님을 처음 만났을 때, 그분이 보여주셨거든. 그분이 겪었던, 그분의 제임스 커크와 그분의 이야기를. 그분이 원자로에 들어가서 돌아가셨고, 다시 살아나셨지."

커크는 미소지었다.

"그때 생각했어. 설령 다시 살려낼 수 있다 해도, 결코 자네를 죽게 하지 않겠다고. 이미 한 번 죽었던 스팍 대사를 그분의 동료인 다른 우주의 제임스 커크가 구해내듯이, 자네가 날 다시 구해낼거라는 생각도 하기는 했지만."  
"그런 이유였습니까."  
"좋아했거든."

스팍은 입을 다물었다. 그동안, 수도 없이 의문을 품었지만 대답해주지 않았던 말이, 직구처럼 날아왔다.

"자네가 폰 파 때문에 괴로워할 때 기회다 싶었어. 내게 신세라도 지라고 한 것도, 좋아했기 때문이야. 늘, 좋아했거든. 처음에는 그냥 날 봐주길 바랐고, 그리고 그 다음엔 더 많은 것을 원하게 되었지만, 어떤 식이라도 결과는 마찬가지였을거야."  
"그...... 걸 꼭, 생도 앞에서 티를 내야 할 이유는 없잖습니까."  
"벌칸은 지구인의 두 배가 넘게 살아. 난 자네 반도 못 살 거라고. 그 전에 한 번은, 누구에게든, 고백하고 싶었지. 나쁜 건 아니잖나. 그 친구는 벌칸이고, 자네를 매우 존경하고, 이런 일에 대해 어디 가서 떠들 벌칸도 아니고."  
"난, 이런 것은 불가능하다고 생각했어요."  
"불가능하다는 생각은 한 적 없어. 난 필패따위 믿지 않아."


End file.
